The crescent moon
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Mimasaka Akira x OC Chinami oneshots. Chinami is his fiancee and the two of them slowly start to have a bond when they realise that they are rather similar.
1. Chapter 1

**_written: October 26, 2009._**

**_Author's Note: Due to seeing extracts of the drama and re-reading the manga I realise that Mimasaka Akira is my favourite character, but there is so little fan fiction on him. In addition, I always like the idea of having an OC so this is the result. The OC- Takashi Chinami is the niece of a mafia boss, as I have decided to follow the idea in the manga, that Mimasaka's family own a trading company and has dealings with the underground._**

* * *

As if his day was not bad enough, it began to rain. However, Mimasaka Akira had no intention of moving, as he didn't feel that being in a dry place might be much better.

"Mimasaka-san?"

Raising his head up, he saw that Takashi Chinami, his fiancée was standing right beside him. Like the last few times he saw her, she was dressed in a formal furisode. One of her uncle's workers was standing outside the car and this was probably because she refused his offer of holding the umbrella.

"Chinami-san? There's no need to call me by the last name given that we are technically engaged." he told her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, standing a bit closer so that she was holding the umbrella over him.

"Looking at the crescent moon." He said bitterly before he corrected himself with a chuckle. "I was looking at the crescent moon but it is gone now. It disappears too easily, unlike the full moon."

"But that is why it is special. The sight of it is more precious because it is so rare." She said sincerely. "It is true that no one really notices it but those that do can appreciate it."

"How many people are there?"

"I like the crescent moon." She said bluntly before she smiled. "But I think this moon has enough attention for the night, don't you, Akira-san?"

At that moment he suddenly thought that it was such a pity that she was a year younger then him. Otherwise, he would have given her quite a high mark even though he was rather reluctant to admit that his father managed to find a rather suitable fiancée for him.

When she asked him to visit her, she was rather shy and almost stuttering, a sign of her immaturity. However, he agreed and this was not just because he was evading going home, but also because he was quite touched that she noticed what he felt right now.

"Although it might not be a very good idea to go to my house right now." Chinami said with a slight frown when they were approaching her house. "To tell the truth, I probably made the excuse of wanting to shop because I want to escape."

"Escape?"

"My younger cousin is in that period of teenager rebellion." She muttered. "He often stays away from home and when he gets back he'd start shouting: 'I don't want to be part of this business!' 'I don't want to belong to this family'. My elder cousin is pretty mature but I don't blame him for getting mad when his own half brother yells out: 'You are not my brother!' to him. So he gets mad, then my aunt feels really bad and apologise so much that my elder cousin feels bad as it appear as if he is being the jealous step son…"

"Wait, wait, wait, so your younger cousin is…" he couldn't help but to laugh due to the fond exasperation that she used to describe the situation as it was much too familiar in his own voice.

* * *

Chinami's father was the younger brother of one of the most powerful local mafia boss, but he left the family due to eloping with her mother. The small family of three had been quite happy until her parent's death two years ago. As a result, the young girl went to live with her uncle. Both her aunt and uncle seemed to be very fond of her, and so were her cousins.

"I told you- I refuse to be in this family!" was the first thing they heard when they stepped out of the car.

"I am sorry, it seems that they are still going on."

"Chinami-neesan! You can understand, don't you?" a young boy in a junior high school uniform yelled out as he rushed out of the door. "You can understand why I don't want to be part of a criminal group, don't you!"

"Akira-kun! What a surprise! Are you visiting my niece?" her aunt said tactfully, just about to yell at her son. "I'll send some tea and dessert to her room immediately."

"But look, Chinami-neesan suffers just because she is tangled up with this family again!" her younger cousin protested, refusing to let go of her hand. "You are forcing her to marry some…"

"Shinnirou-kun!" much to Akira's surprise, it was Chinami who yelled this out. "He is our guest and my fiancé!"

"But Chinami-neesan!" her younger cousin protested again.

"I told you to watch your mouth!" a fist came toward their way and Akira instinctively grabbed Chinami and pulled her so that she was behind him, even though he needn't have to.

"Yutarou-niisan, please calm down!" Chinami said worriedly, raising both her hands in worry. "Please don't punch him."

"Chinami-chan, don't worry. This has happened before." Her uncle said, chuckling. "It is not as if you haven't seen it a lot of times."

"Why don't you and Akira-kun go to your room?" her aunt said before turning to her stepson. "I am really sorry, Yutarou-kun."

"It is alright, I know this isn't your fault. It is just that idiot…"

* * *

"Are you alright?"

As soon as she reached her room, she slouched face-down on her bed.

"Fine, fine. As my uncle said, this happens very often. This is probably the third time it happened this week and we are not even half way through the week."

"Don't you get tired?" he asked her with sincere sympathy as he took a seat beside her on the bed. "Pretending that you aren't affected at all?"

"How can I?" she muttered, her tone very serious. "I am part of the family but…"

"Do you think you have no right complain because your father left the family? But I don't think it is like that at all. Your uncle seems to be really fond of you."

"But what a recently-acquired niece can do is different from what a son can do, isn't it? These pretty furisode are costly as I never expected to wear one until my coming of age year, but they are probably cheap to my uncle. Therefore, they aren't a good indication." upon this she sat up, frowning due to noticing a crease on her furisode, as she was still adjusting to her new way of living. "When my parents still lived…I know that I can get away with being childish as they will always forgive me. But now… my uncle and his family, then you."

"I?" he examined out in surprise.

"Yes, you." She said simply before she changed the subject by announcing that their tea was here.

* * *

He actually drifted to sleep and he vowed that he better not let anyone know about this as his reputation would be ruined: that he actually slept on a female's bed without sleeping with her.

If this was a date then it was a very strange one as all they ended up doing was talking, sharing out their frustration before he ended up helping her in regard to shopping for clothes.

"It's like playing house again." He muttered softly as he watched her enthusiastically writing some of her suggestion down so that she would remember what to buy.

He didn't recommend her to wear the mature and sexy style of clothing that the woman around him wore, as he felt that she would not suit them. However, shouldn't he mould his future wife into the type of woman he would spend time with?

"There must be something wrong with me." he said as he peered at the list.

She suggested that he lie on her bed upon his yawn and unlike the woman he date, she literally meant what she said and she would not join him.

"Don't mind me, I can easily find something to occupy my time."

When he opened his eyes, she was engaging in a conversation with her uncle, who was sitting rather near him, making him force his body to be very still although it was not as if he did something wrong.

"Chinami-chan, it is true that an alliance with Mimasaka's family would be very advantageous for us, but I do not want to force you into marriage." Her uncle was saying. "Nothing will change if you refuse. You are my beloved niece so I would not force you to do anything."

"Uncle…I think I like him." Chinami said softly, but steadily. "So I still agree to be his fiancée."

"But does he like you?" her uncle said very bluntly. "Chinami, what Shinnirou said is true. It is true that he would probably remain rather kind to you even if he have mistresses but…"

"He is like a little kid." Chinami said with a chuckle as she stood up so that she was sitting by her bed, "I think that is why he likes elder women. After forcing to be the one who make peace and help everyone, he wants attention too. However, he is also afraid of having too much attention. That is why he wants someone who will spoil him when he want to, and not bother him when he doesn't want to.

"I am younger then him but I think I can play that role."

Akira almost nodded as he felt that she could indeed do so.

However, then that would merely leave a vacuum.

Perhaps it was time for him to think about whether he really wanted.

* * *

**_Author's Note:This fan fiction is also my attempt on exploring his character. This is why I feel that he like older woman and I feel that if the girl is able to understand him, then he could still like her even though she might be younger then him._**

_**I made the OC and him engaged because I feel that despite the above, he is not really likely to give a younger girl a chance. So it is also the idea of forced circumstance.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author__'s Note:_ _This extract work with the idea that Chinami actually got kidnapped by Junpei and the others and ended up got her hair cut. As Akira helps her to deal with the aftermath, he began to re-examine his relationship with Chinami and reaches a new understanding about himself.._**

* * *

Since he first began to date, Akira had to make sure that his father would not find out. Therefore, it was a very novel experience to have his father hand him a large bundle of money along with the instruction of: "Take Chinami-chan on a date. Do whatever you can to cheer her up."

"I will." Akira said as he took the money. "I appreciate this but I would have done this anyway."

"Akira, you actually quite like her, don't you?" there was more then a little surprise in his father's voice. "I knew that you would eventually agree to this engagement, but I never thought that you would be so…willing."

"I...I quite like being in her company." He said before he leaves his father's study. What he said was the truth, but he felt that it was not just because of that. He was sure that he would have been upset if the same thing had happened to Tsukushi, but the anger he felt due to discovering what happened to Chinami greatly surprised him. He always prided himself in possessing great self control, but if Soujirou had not grabbed hold of him, he might have charged there himself. (1)

When alone in his room, he took out his cell phone and was just about to ring her when he suddenly realised that he still added a –chan in his address to her, if not a –san at times. Perhaps he should change this. She still called him Akira-san, but she was younger then him by a year.

"Date?" Chinami examined out in surprise before she laughed. "Akira-san, there is no need to be so worried. I am not a little girl who feels that my hair being cut is the end of the world."

"I know this, but I know that you are still upset at what happened. Any girl would." He pointed out. "Besides, my dad told me that I should take you out on a date."

"Ah, is that so." At this her laughter became rather sad. "As I said, it is alright. Neither you nor your father has to be so worried. Besides, I am actually thinking about getting a hair extension. Although I might just go with this new image."

Even though he could not see her, he was sure that she was probably standing in front of the mirror and looking at her now much shorter hair.

"It is true that I like having long hair but…my aunt said that I look like a Japanese doll when I am wearing a furisode with my hair down. I am not sure whether I wish to appear like that. After all, a doll is still a doll regardless of whether she is a Japanese doll in a furisode with long straight hair, or a Western doll in a frilly dress with long curly hair."

The latter was a very accurate description of his mother and two little sisters. However, he felt that the former description was not quite right…

"I am sorry, Akira-san, that I am bothering you with all this. It is just that…"

"A person won't just become a doll just because they dress like that." He told her firmly, although he felt that a grown woman who dressed the way his mother does could only look more childish. However, a girl wearing a furisode was different. "It is also how they behave."

"But surely a grown woman wouldn't complain about her hair like this. I am afraid that you rang me at a bad time, Akira-san, I am really tired right now." she said softly. "Can you ring me back tomorrow?"

"I understand." He told her grimly, but he could not help adding the following. "Chinami-chan…don't think too much."

"Don't think too much? What do you mean- " However, he pretended that he didn't hear her and still hung up. Despite his advice to her, he had much to think of.

* * *

Chinami knew that she was behaving rather childish about the whole thing, but like any girl with long hair, she had been very proud of it. Therefore, it hurt to have her waist length hair being reduced to shoulder length due to the accident. It had been so unexpected so she had cried.

However, she was cheered up by the photos that her fiancée brought for her when she was still in the hospital, since her head also received some blows. The photos made her laugh out aloud because not only were the guys responsible beaten up, Akira also personally shaved off the right half of their hair.

"Which means that they have to shave the other half themselves!" she had laughed out even as she regretfully glanced at the remaining half of her hair that was still waist length- what she had to cut off.

Due to her uncle's wealth, having hair extension to make her hair into its original length would be as simply as buying some new hair accessories. When her aunt first told her about it, she had been very enthusiastic at the idea, but she now wonder whether she was making too much fuss about this whole thing.

Most of all, what would her fiancée think of her? She was being like a little girl who needed to be cheered up just because her hair got cut. Perhaps she was no better then his two little sisters!

She stared hard at the reflection in the mirror of her dressing table and reasoned that this new look was not that bad. Having hair at shoulder length was still regarded as having long hair. In addition, the hairdresser did trim her hair in a way to make her look much older.

"Chinami-chan! Akira-kun is here!" her aunt announced as she slid open the door. Upon seeing what her niece was doing, she immediately frowned, "Chinami-chan, we can go to the hairdresser whenever you want."

"No, it is not that. I was just brushing my hair." She said as she quickly grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush it through her hair at a very rapid speed that made her appear all the more guilty.

"Well, I will leave you two alone." Her aunt said.

"I wasn't crying over my hair!" Chinami immediately said guiltily.

"I'll do it for you." Akira said as he took the brush from her. He actually began to brush her hair and much to Chinami's surprise, he applied just the right pressure and force.

"But your hair is sort of long for a guy." She said out aloud.

"No, it is not because of that." Akira corrected her. "It is because I often end up brushing my sisters' hair for them. If I brush and do one of their hair, then I have to do the same for the other."**(2)**

"It seems that you have a lot of work." She commented.

"Yes, but the truth is that it is not always forced on me." he admitted. "Sometimes it is because our maids are not there, but others time I do this due to my own choice. I am fond of my sisters, but it is just that they can be a bit too much… the problem with children is that they don't know when it is too much."

Keeping one hand on the brush, he used his other hand to grab a hair ribbon and began to plait it into her hair. At this, Chinami had to force herself to sit very still and not fidget as she suddenly felt very tense due to having his fingers braiding her hair and occasionally touching her scalp.

Akira was glad that his fingers were occupied as that allowed him to not say anything. Once again, he thought of how unusual the circumstance was. Touching a woman was nothing new, but his current actions could almost be described as chaste!

When he finished, Chinami had to admit that there might be some advantages to having shorter hair. She was sure that he would not be doing this for her if her hair was its original length, as he would probably get too tired half way through.

The effect was certainly surprising. When she realised that he was going to braid both sides of her hair, she thought that the effect would be a slightly childish hairstyle. This didn't really surprise her since he said that he often braided his sisters' hair, and his two sisters were the age where they suited pigtails. However, the overall result was nothing like that.

"Akira-san is really good." She told him sincerely.

"Then let's go now." he told her. "Your hair is done so we can go out now."

"What? What are you talking about?" she began, but he already grabbed her hand.

"On a date." He told her simply.

"But…"

"I want to go on a date with you. Simple as that.' He told her steadily. "Where do you want to go?"

"We actually have never been on a proper date before." She realised. "Whenever we have been on dates before, it was because we happen to see and meet one another. But Akira-san, where do you usually go?"

Even though she did not say it, she implied that he would know where to go since he had so much more experience then her.

"Chinami-san, I am asking you where you want to go. Not where I usually go on my dates." Part of the reason that he asked her was because he was not sure where they should go, as he often selected a date place with the intention of sleeping with the woman at the very end.

"I…I want to go to Tokyo tower." She declared out.

* * *

"Why Tokyo tower?" he finally asked her.

There was a slight wind and her hair was loose, but the plaits on either side of her hair prevented her hair from being tangled.

"Do you really want to know?"

"If I didn't want to know, then why would I be asking you?"

He felt that her tendency of repeating herself was not really due to a hesitation at expressing her opinions, but a way for her to think of the best thing to say.

"My parents met in Tokyo tower." She said simply, gazing at the scene in front. "And their first date was in Tokyo tower. When I first went to Tokyo tower for a school trip, I actually secretly wonder whether I might meet anyone. Quite foolish really, but then I was only in my first year of Junior High school."

"It was very different, wasn't it?" he stated instead of asked.

"It was a very normal public school. It was not as if my family was fully normal in the first place due to my dad but I didn't know about any of that then. So I naturally thought that I would one day get a boyfriend and then marry like my mum."

"Do you regret it then? Not refusing your uncle when he told you that you didn't have to agree to being engaged to me." Akira asked, recalling what he had overheard when he was in her room, sleeping on her bed no less.

"You were awake?" she asked before she suddenly blushed due to remembering what else she had said that night.

"I was awake…I remained awake as well." That was probably what was more important to her. "I heard what you said about me and I feel that what you said is really accurate. I actually do secretly pride myself as being very mature but the truth is that I am very childish at the same time as well. I want attention, but there are times when I will suddenly not want it.

"I have been thinking," he continued, "And while I admit that you can probably fulfil that role, I don't really think that would be a good solution. If you really do that, then you will just end up being like me. One day, you will be the one who sit alone on the swing. Being angry at me and yet feeling that you can't let me know.

"I have been in a lot of relationships before but they have never been proper ones. However, our relationship will be different since we are engaged. I do know one thing, Chinami…it is not going to work if you are the only one who puts the effort in."

He actually reached out his hand to touch her check and once more, he thought that it was so funny that he had been rather uncertain of doing so when he had done much more imitating actions with so many other women.

"I am really sorry about what happened," he began, referring to the events that leaded to her having her hair cut. "Yet I must admit that something good did happen, as it made me understand myself a bit better, although I really wish that it was due to another reason. But I realise that you are important to me…No, I realise that I want to help you as well. I don't just want you to be the one who support me, I want to do it too. I want it to be…mutual."

"Mutual?"

Taking a few steps forward, he allowed the already short space between them to disappear and he actually hugged her rather tightly.

"I want to be there for you, just as you want to be there for me." Akira stated and he actually grabbed the end of her now shorter hair. "Chinami, if you want to cry about your hair then you can do so. I won't think of you as being childish or anything."

However, when she began to cry, he knew that it was not just due to what had happened to her a few days ago. She was also weeping due to the mere relief of being able to cry.

"You actually made me change many of my views." He muttered. Despite what he said, he actually felt a bit awkward as he had not been really in such a situation before. His relationships almost never have such a result, while he was too used to the tantrum that his mother and sisters would display.

"You mean going out with a girl that is younger then you?" she laughed between her tears.

"Not just that." He said.

Before, he had thought that it was enough to understand a woman you have a relationship with by sleeping with her, but now he realised that it would not be a true understanding. It would certainly not be enough. (3)

"Who would believe that I am thinking about such a thing?" he said to himself as he kissed her on the forehead, a very rare gesture.

However, he has realised that Chinami was different.

* * *

_(1) I got this idea from the NDS game, in regard to the skiing incident._

_(2) In the DS game, he does say that he often do his sisters' hair for them, as he would offer to do the PC's hair for her._

_(3) He and Soujirou both said this in the original story._

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:I feel that Chinami's reaction in regard to her hair being cut is very normal, I think most girls would be quite upset if they had very long hair that is suddenly cut off. In addition, she has always really liker long hair. After all, she is still a young girl of only seventeen.**_

_**Chinami feels that in order for her to be able to be with Akira, she has to be really mature due to her believe that he likes older woman as he is sick of having to look after his mother and his two sisters. Therefore, she feels that she can't let him know about how this is upsetting her.**_

_**Yet in this story, Akira also realise that if he just let Chinami do this, then this won't work out. You need both parties to contribute and in this case, this is a serious relationship so he can't just play around. I hope that I show how Chinami has become special to him in this story.**_

_**I really want to thank mysterymy for her encouragement and I really hope that you enjoy reading these two stories.** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:Due to having a particularly bad day, Akira and Chinami ended up going for a short holiday in Spain, and this helped him to realise that his friends does care for him**._

* * *

When you advice someone there was always the risk of being seen as lecturing someone. Akira was aware of this, but it was still too much when he was told to mind his own business and stop nagging.

"It is not as if I want to do this!" he muttered as he kicked a stone rather viciously. "But Rui just shrugs his shoulders while Soujirou just laugh and go on his dates."

But he decided that he had enough- he would wash his hand off the whole thing and let those involved be responsible. Besides, he had much better things to be thinking about.

Chinami and her uncle and aunt were going to have dinner with he and his parents. It was a rather formal event that related with the negotiation of their future marriage, but since the two of them were willing, the whole process was much easier.

It was probably the preparation that was more troublesome. He had to first explain to his two sisters why they couldn't go, although they were at least willing to accept Chinami being married to him in the future. He was then asked to help his mother decide which dress she should wear for the dinner. Akira was not really sure why he actually had to help his mother given that his father was actually at home. However, he knew that a long and tiring drama would occur if he refused to help.

As he expected, his mother had her dresses thrown over the floor even as the maids tried to catch it before she threw them over her shoulders. His father managed to sit very calmly amidst a room that he looked very out of place in, and occasionally giving his mother a comment to show that he was paying attention to her.

Akira often wonder how these two different, almost contrasting people, could actually have a relatively successful marriage. Unlike Tsukasa, his parents were very fond of one another. When Akira was much younger, he once asked that out aloud and his father had told him that it was because the two of them could understand each other at the most important point during their marriage.

Which he still did not understand since his mother was still complaining to him every morning.

"Your father has helped me to narrow down my choices." She told Akira, although this merely meant that the number might have become twenty instead of thirty. "Which one do you think?"

Looking at the choices, Akira had to admit that his father was quite tactful in dealing with his mother. The dresses were what could be worn at such an occasion without earning any whispers, yet they were still the type of dress that his mother liked.

Most of all, there wouldn't be the comical picture of his mother in a very frilly and lacy dress beside Chinami's aunt, who carried herself with great dignity in her very formal kimono.

"What about that one?" he randomly pointed to one as he knew that his mother would only make a choice after she talked about all her dresses.

"Maybe I should go and spend some time on an island to get peace and quiet." Akira muttered as he slouched down on the seat beside his father.

A comment that was heard by his father.

* * *

As always, such a dinner involved the comments of: "ah, the two of them seem to be getting so well with one another". However, this was true in this case.

"It would be even more perfect if the two of them to spend sometime together." Chinami's aunt commented.

"I agree." Akira's mother said before she turned to her husband. "Have you told them yet?"

"I would like to give Chinami-chan a present on behalf of my son." Akira's father said as he handed a small envelope to her.

"To Spain?" Chinami examined out in great surprise. "With Akira-kun?"

"Of course." Akira's mother began. "We just went to Spain the other day but Akira didn't come and…"

As she began to talk about Spain, she was interrupted very politely by a rather tactful cough from Chinami's uncle.

"We are naturally very grateful at this gift." He began. "However, there is just this one small matter…"

This turned out to be a warning for Akira- the reminder that his future fiancée was not just any girl that he could sleep with and forget.

"I know this." Akira assured them.

In a way, he was rather free with sex due to the numerous women that he has slept with. He did not deny that he would like to sleep with Chinami one day, but that was not the only thing that he wanted from her. Laughable as it was, he felt that she was not ready yet and if he pushed her, this could ruin their relationship.

His relationship with Chinami was different so he had to deal with it differently.

* * *

Akira and Chinami had separate rooms with an adjoined doors, rather like the rooms he and his sister would have. However, he did not need to worry about the door being pounded, or being woken by his sisters in the middle of the night.

Since his father made him leave his cell phone behind, he was not interrupted by any of his friends or acquaintance. Therefore, this short holiday was filled with the peace and quiet that he had desired.

By the end of the week, he felt sufficiently recovered and capable of dealing with most of the problems when he gets back to Japan.

The two of them were sitting at the balcony and were taking turns fanning each other. Chinami had wanted to do so for him as she accurately pointed out that he was probably always the one who was doing so. However, he told her that he felt too pampered if he allowed her to do what she wants, so he insisted on doing so too.

One of the most memorable things about the holiday was that it made him feel like a typical teenage boy since the companion he had was just a normal teenage girl.

It was not a bad feeling.

"I had fun this week.' Chinami was saying when they both heard loud yelling from downstairs. "What is happening?"

"Probably some people who got drunk and want to get in the hotel, that happens quite often." Akira said with a slight shrug. "I'll get someone to see."

"Akira-sama, your friends are outside the hotel and they demand to see you." One of the servants announced as soon as he bowed to them.

"My friends?" Akira frowned at this. "Surely you don't mean…"

"Mimasaka-san! Please just let us know if you are well!"

"Isn't that Tsukushi-kun?" Chinami asked. "But why is she asking you whether you are well?"

"Akira!" this time, it was Tsukasa, "Just let me know who is responsible and I will make them pay!"

'I am not sure whether I want to see any of them now." Akira muttered. "It seemed that this holiday caused quite some misunderstanding…"

"But that isn't your fault. I am not criticising your parents but they are the ones who explained, not you. Although I do not believe that your dad will be the type of men who would cause this." Chinami had to stop speaking as the loud yell from downstairs indicated that Tsukasa was getting a bit physical.

"Let them come." Akira decided with a sigh. "It seems that I am simply unable to get any peace and quiet."

Even though the last day of his holiday was disrupted, he had to admit that what happened was quite amusing. When his friends saw him, their initial reaction was that of clear relief and it appeared that they thought he might have been kidnapped and help captive.

"When we couldn't contact you or find you, we went to your house. Your mother muttered something about you and Chinami-kun and is really worried about you." Tsukushi began. "Your sisters were also crying about how you are no longer with them."

"They do that anyway!" Akira pointed out. "Soujirou, surely you…"

"Your dad suggested that Chinami-chan's family is really angry with you about what had happened." Was the explanation. "Since your dad said it, it was pretty possible and convincing."

"You didn't do anything to my family, did you?" Chinami asked worriedly.

"Akira's dad hinted that he would be in great danger if we even approach your own family. He only gave us hints to where you two are this morning." Soujirou explained. "We were all really worried about you. Tsukasa was even going to ring up the police force."

"You should just have told us something!" Tsukasa muttered, partly to cover his own embarrassment.

"Why don't you all recall what you said to me the last time that you talked to me?" Akira asked. "Not that I did this as a retaliation as it really was a surprise, but isn't this me: 'Minding my own business and not always nagging'?"

Much to his satisfaction, they had the grace to look ashamed.

Someone had to play the role of the peacemaker, yet that was usually the less appreciated role. It was often a role that was only noticed when the person in question suddenly disappeared.

The holiday that Akira's dad arranged for him and Chinami not only made his friends realise how important he actually was to them, it also helped Akira himself to understand that despite what he might think at times, his friends did care about him greatly.

* * *

**_Author's Note_:_I got inspired by this oneshot due to remembering what happened in the drama, where Tsukasa said that Akira nag him too much, and Akira was actually really angrily and was talking to the lady who own the dessert store, saying that it is not as if he want to do these things._**

_**I made him and Chinami go to Spain, because in the manga, there was a scene where Akira's mother and two sisters went to Spain, so I thought that it is a suitable place.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author**__**'s Note:**__** I wrote this on Christmas eve- a Christmas fiction for Hana yori dango. **_

* * *

Unlike before, the fashion magazines were no longer just a device for daydream, as Chinami could now have a similar dress like the ones in the magazine. In fact, she was meant to select one from the magazine to wear to the Christmas party that was held by her fiancé's family.

Chinami's other problem was deciding what she should give to him. With the help of her aunt, she had managed to select suitable presents for her uncle and cousins. But what she would get for Akira remained a rather difficult problem.

"I know what you mean." Tsukushi said in agreement. "After all, just buying a scarf from a shop seems really wrong when they might be getting a car!"

"I know, my uncle gave me some…Christmas pocket money to buy presents but I still don't know what to buy at all.

In the end, Chinami decided to ask Akira himself. She thought that she would get some suggestions from him that might help her to make a decision.

A mischievousness suddenly appeared in his eyes and he scribbled something rather short down before he placed it in an envelope and sealed it.

"This is what I want for Christmas." He said as he handed the envelope to her. "Open it on the morning of Christmas Eve, you will have time go get it before the party."

As she was too occupied with wondering what was actually in the envelope, Chinami didn't notice that Akira was looking at the magazine in her hands rather thoughtfully.

Later that night, Chinami's aunt told her that they would have to wear kimono instead of a western style dress. The very next day, she summoned someone to make her niece a new furisode.

* * *

However, on the night before Christmas Eve, Chinami received a visit from Akira, who held a rather large box in his hand.

"This is your Christmas present!" Akira told her as he placed it on her bed. "I hope that you would wear it tomorrow."

It was a western style dress- even though the style and cut was rather formal and mature, the beaded lace softened the over all effect.

"But my aunt told me that we have to wear Kimono!" Chinami pointed out even as she held the dress up in order to examine it.

"That was a lie." Akira admitted. "I don't want you to have another dress and wear that one instead of this one."

"You are really sly!" Chinami laughed out. "But I would have worn your dress anyway. Akira-san, thank you so much for this dress. I really like it. Although I feel so spoiled as I have another furisode."

"I picked it as I know that it would suit you." He said truthfully before saying: "But you can wear the furisode when we go to the temple on New Year 's Day."

"But what about your Christmas present?" she asked him again as she pointed to the envelope on her desk.

"It will not be something that is hard for you to get." Akira said, smiling. "I promise."

* * *

Chinami was certainly curious about what he wrote in the envelope as well as being a bit nervous. Rather guiltily, she had held it against her lamp to see if she was able to read what was inside. However, this did not work so she had to wait till the actual day.

Upon reading the short sentence, she immediately blushed.

It said: "A kiss on the mouth."

It was not as if they had not kissed before, but this made her realise that he was always the one who initiated the kiss. She was not shy about kissing him as she would always respond, but that was only after he kissed her first.

As pre-promised, Akira would pick her up so that they would enter together. As she walked to the limo in her new dress with the coat that her aunt gave her, Chiinami felt that sense of surrealism once again. That was what happened in movies, not in real life!

"Would I ever get used to it?" she asked after Akira played the gentleman by opening the door for her.

"You will." He promised. "But Chinami, don't you think that it is a good time for me to receive my present?"

"And that is all you want?" she asked lightly to cover her embarrassment.

"Money can't buy happiness, a cliché that is actually true." He was slightly serious as he suddenly thought of his other friends. "But this would be one of the best Christmas presents that I ever receive.

"Besides," he added teasingly, "It is good practice for the future."

Laughing, she leant forward and kissed him on the mouth. However, she was wearing lip sticks so it actually left some mark on his face.

"I rather get it off but this is the first time that I actually don't need to worry." Akira laughed as she began to wipe his face and mouth. "In fact, this might even be seen as a good sign. You know what my father and your uncle would say: 'It is good that they are getting so well with one another'."

When he compared himself to Tsukasa, he thought that he was really lucky. Not only was his relationship with Chinami was known by all, it was even approved. Unlike Tsukasa and Tsukushi who had to meet in secret, he and Chinami's elder often deliberately thrown themselves together.

He was sure that he would be able to enjoy this year's Christmas party because Chinami was beside him.

Although something doesn't really change, he thought when his two sisters immediately ran to him, both demanding his attention. However, there demands were actually rather different tonight.

"I want to be the bridesmaid!"

"No! I will be the bridesmaid!"

"You two can both be the bridesmaid." Chinami promised, but this only solved one problem.

"I want to hold the veil!"

"No, I will hold the veil!"

"It seems that they already decided that you will be wearing a western style dress for the wedding." Akira chuckled.

He was happy, genuinely happy.

* * *

_**Author**__**'s Note:**__** I got the idea of a kiss being a Christmas present from the NDS game. I think on Christmas day, Akira would give the PC a pair of earrings and when the PC says that she didn't prepare anything (As he suddenly invited her to the party) he tell her to give him a kiss and then said that it was the best Christmas present)**__** The idea **__**with the dress i**__**s that he want her to be herself- he want her to wear dresses that suit her, not the type of dresses that he like**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author**__**'s Note:**__** Inspired by a mixture of the drama and manga. Set when the F4 along with Tsukushi, Yuuki, Shigeru and Chinami went to the skiing resort to celebrate Tsukasa's recovery (Even though he still has amnesia. A conversation with Umi made Chinami realise the changes she went through due to her relationship with Akira developing**_

* * *

Initially, Tsukushi did not want to attend the celebration that F4 were holding for Tsukasa, but due to Rui, she decided to go.

"Tsukushi-chan! Let's go skiing!" Shigeru immediately yelled out when Tsukushi and Yuuki arrived.

Even though Shegeru was very rich, Tsukushi realised that they actually became great friends once Shigeru gave up Tsuaka. This was because Shigeru was surprisingly down to earth.

"Wait for Chinami, she is coming as well." Akira told them before he went to talk to the manager.

Initially, Tsukushi had thought that the other girl was rather cold but she then realised that the other girl was merely shy and uncertain of how she should deal with her new surrounding. Once she got to know the other girl better, Tsukushi realised that the two of them were actually rather similar by still being surprised at the high value gifts from those around them.

"Chinami-chan! That is a really pretty coat." Yuki examined out.

"Akira-san's mother insisted on giving it to me when she discovered about this trip." Chinami explained. "But when she said that she wanted to give me a gift, I thought that it was just going to be a scarf!"

"I know that feeling." Tsukushi said, "Tsubaki-neesan said that she would give me a gift and ended up taking me to this really expensive dress shop! I was actually really paranoid that someone would rob me due to knowing the value of the dress."

"Akira-san gave me a dress for Christmas and when I discovered the price I suddenly froze, not sure whether I should even move." Chinami added. "But don't let Akira-san know that I told you guys about this as he still ends up laughing whenever he remembers how I suddenly froze after the toast. I still had my glass in my hand when every one else put their down."

"But now that Chinami-chan is here, let us go skiing!" Shigeru said.

At that moment, Rui spoke, however, his voice was unusually hostile and cold.

"What is she doing here?"

"Akira-san said…" Chinami began nervously.

"I don't mean you. I mean her." Rui said with a nod toward the one who offended him.

"Umi-chan?" Tsukushi examined out.

"Hi, Tsukushi-chan!" the other girl said in her typical cheerfulness, not moving away from Tsukasa. "You must be Yuuki-chan and…"

Without saying anything, Shigeru grabbed Tsukushi by the arm and walked away.

"Shigeru-chan?" Tsukushi and Yukui both said in surprise as they have never seen the other like this before.

"I gave up Tsukasa for you, not for her." Shigeru said simply.

* * *

Despite Shigeru's eagerness for skiing, the girls decided to split into two groups. Shigeru and Yuuki would go skiing with Soujirou while Tsukushi and Chinami decided to go to the hot spring first.

"Hot springs always makes me feel better. It is as if they can soak away all my problems." Chinami said. "When I leave, I feel that I can face and solve whatever problems that I have."

"Is something wrong?" Tsukushi asked as she could tell that the other's voice sounded a bit tired.

"It is nothing serious." Chinami quickly said, feeling a bit guilty at being occupied by something that she thought was rather trivial when she compared it to Tsukushi's problems.

"Is it to do with Akira-san?" Tsukushi asked. Thinking about other people's problems could temporarily distract you from your own provided that they were not asking you to solve it for them.

"The deputy manager in this hotel is actually his ex-girlfriend and she was flirting with him." Chinami admitted. "I know that it is nothing but I still feel a bit jealous. Of course, he is always really nice to every girl and while I do like that about him, when it comes to ex-girlfriends… the problem is that Akira-san is different from Nishikado-san as there were some type of affections in his relationships. It is not just purely for…" at this she blushed as she was still quite young and naïve. "Well, you know what I mean.

"But being in a relationship is really amazing at times. My dad told me that when you are in a relationship then you often discover a new aspect about yourself. He said that his desire of having a very normal life with my mum made him realise that he actually has the courage to break away from the family business."

"Did he succeed?" Tsukushi asked, recalling what Tsukasa had told her that he would do.

Chinami nodded rather wistfully as this made her think of a past that was no longer there.

"That is why I disagree with Nakashima-kun." Chinami declared out. "I think memories are important. Even though thinking about my parents does make me sad, I still would never let go of these memories." (1)

"But I don't mean it that way." Umi said. "I am sorry for startling you two, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but…"

"That is what you are doing." Chinami said frostily. "If you really didn't mean to eavesdrop then shouldn't you quickly leave or let us know that you are here?"

The additional person quickly changed the initial mood and a rather awkward silence appeared. Tsukushi was just thinking about whether they can leave in a way that would not be seen as rude when Umi suddenly spoke.

"Tsukushi-chan, I know that this is not a very good time to tell you this but I think it is better if you now. I…I like Tsukasa-kun and I think he…"

A large wave of water splashed onto Umi's face due to Chinami suddenly smashing her fist down.

"Domyoji-san is Tsukushi-chan's boyfriend!" Chinami yelled out. "You know this when you first met him!"

"I know, and I do feel bad about it but I can't help but to end up liking him!" Umi said. "And Chinami-chan, I think he like me too. Don't you think that…"

This time, the hand came into contact with Umi's face instead of the water.

"Do not dare to address me or Tsukushi-chan by our first name." Chinami yelled out, clearly very angry. "Do you really think someone like you can be our friend? How can you call someone your friend when you intend to steal their boyfriend away from them? And don't say that it is not your fault that Domyoji-san can't remember his memory, as you are trying to prevent him from remembering. Tsukushi-chan, I am sorry if I said anything that offended you since this is not my business either, not any more then hers."

Chani then got up and she would have begin to change if it wasn't for overhearing the whisper that was not quite soft enough.

"Tsukushi-chan, is Chinami-chan upset because she is having difficulty in her relationship with Akira-san?" Umi said. "Is that why she is so angry?" (2)

Chanami counted from one to ten and she actually extended the count to twenty for good measure. However, this was still too much.

Turning around, she threw the cloth and towel in the wooden bucket toward Umi's direction.

* * *

"So, what is the situation now?" Soujirou asked as he entered the hotel, temporarily leaving Yuuki and Shigeru skiing outside. "Both of them are quite angry at Umi-chan."

"That girl…I don't know how she can manage to be here when it quite clear that most of us does not want her to be here." Akira said.

"Because she does not realise this." Rui pointed out accurately.

"But what about Tsukasa?" Akira began.

"You know, Akira, I think you might need to worry about yourself first." Soujirou suddenly laughed out. "Rui and I would naturally be gentlemanly about this, but I am not very sure about the other people in this hotel."

"What do you- what is she doing?!" Akira almost chocked as he saw his fiancée in the lobby with only a wet towel wrapped around her, although her damp hair which was pulled forward did offer some extra form of concealment. Strangely, the wooden bucket that she carried was empty.

"It is funny." Rui said as their friend quickly went to talk to Chinami. "Seeing Akira like this."

"Not that fun for me. He won't hang out with me at certain places anymore due to the excuse of not wanting her to get the wrong idea." Soujirou commented.

"But you are happy for him." Rui pointed out.

"Well, despite what people think Akira is actually quite different from me." Soujirou said very accurately.

"Chinami- what are you doing?" Akira began.

"I am sure that you have seen a similar sight a lot of times." Chinami said, still in a rather sour mood.

"That isn't the point! Go and put some clothes on!" he whispered urgently.

"I was on my way to doing that until you came!" she retorted before she sighed. "I am sorry, Akira-san, but that brief encounter I had with Nakashima left me in a really bad mood. What she says is not true but at the same time it is not fully wrong."

She did have to wonder whether she was letting her initial worry about Akira affecting her in her dealing with the others.

* * *

When she returned, Rui and Soujirou was gone and only Akira was there. Upon seeing her, he immediately told the waiter something, and as soon as she sat down, the waiter appeared with her favourite coffee.

"I am not in shock or anything." She pointed out, a bit indignant.

"You don't want it then?" he teased as he reached out a hand, as if to take it back.

"I want it." She said, automatically grabbing the cup. "But Hanazawa-san is such a strange person. Sometimes he doesn't seem to see or notice anything, but at other times he seems to be the one who sees most clearly. When I first saw Nakashima, I thought that she was really nice person and could not understand why Hanazawa-san would dislike her so much."

"Rui can be surprising- he told Soujirou and I that we shouldn't worry about Umi-chan as there is no way that she can beat Makino." Akira said.

"But Tsukushi-chan is such a strong person." I don't think that I can behave like her if I was in her situation."

"What would you do then?"

"I do not think that I would actually do this but I am quite tempted to cry to my uncle and elder cousin about this." by this, she did not just mean that she wanted someone to comfort her, she actually meant that she would be causing the other to be threatened at the lightest. "No, I know that I would not do such a thing but I think I would entertain the thought in my head to make myself feel better."

In a way, it was the same logic as wishing bad luck to surrender one's rival.

"When I first realised that I like you, I thought that that I would be very mature. I will deal with any problems in a very adult like way. Even though you might have other woman I will deal with it calmly. I can't now. Akira-san, I will be honest with you." Chinami declared out as she put down her coffee. "If you have other girlfriends then I will be really angry. I won't do something drastic like asking my uncle or cousin to send some man to reason with you or to that woman. However, I won't just accept it, even if you are only doing it for fun."

Much to her surprise, her fiancé actually chuckled at this.

"I won't be having any other girlfriends." He said. "But Chinami- I understand. Initially, I was very relieved at your attitude as I seriously don't want to have a wife like my mum- who throws a massive tantrum whenever my dad forgets to make one call…"

"Akira-san, I can promise you that I would never be like that." Chinami quickly assured him.

"But now I won't be that upset at a little jealousy." Akira continued. "It makes me a bit glad since it shows me that you really care about me. I think we are changing one another and that is not a bad thing."

Once more, Chinami thought about what her dad said to her about love. Not only would it change the way you feel about the other person, it would also change yourself.

* * *

_(1) Nakashima is Umi's last name and the fact that Chinami calls her by her last name is also an indication of her unwillingness to be the other's friend._

_(2) This is basically what happened in the manga, when Umi's classmate slapped her for going out with her boyfriend. Umi will say that she just wanted to cheer him up and then ask Tsuskushi whether the other slapped her as she was taking her anger out on her due to the argument with her boyfriend._

* * *

_**Author**__**'s Note:**__** I really don't like Umi especially after I saw the bit in the drama when she told Tsukushi that she like Tsukasa and that she think he likes her too. At that moment I just thought- how could you do that?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Before, she had been walking with her parents, and she would always be really happy at this time of the year. Yet it was also a happiness that she has taken for granted. She never thought that it might disappear.

They would all have at least one bag in their hand and they would continue to walk even when the shopping was done. Despite the fact that they would never buy something from the very high classed department store, they would always go there.

The items can now be brought without any difficulty, yet she was walking by herself.

The parents that celebrated Christmas with her were no longer there, they would never be there.

Christmas was celebrated with her uncle's family but due to their 'job', it was naturally very different.

The death of her parents naturally hurt but the pain would always be so much more during this period. It was almost like the times when she first heard of her parents' death. She would just cry and cry, as she did not know what else she could do.

"…Chinami! Chinami!"

The yell of her name actually brought her out of her reverie- and she was then almost immediately grabbed by both hands.

"Akira-san?"

It was her fiancé and he was actually holding onto quite a large amount of bags and by now, she realised that his two sisters being there meant that he had two additional objects to hold.

Although the two girls were currently grabbing onto Chinami.

She had once asked why his sisters- who both wanted to marry him- could like the intrusion so easily and so much. Akira had shrugged and pointed out that he never really understood how the female members of his family think.

"Maybe it is because you played with them and are always really friendly with them. Or maybe," he had added as he put an arm around her. "They actually know when I will really get angry."

"Will you come with us?" the two girls both demanded of her at the same time.

"We are doing our Christmas shopping- they want to buy the Christmas decorations themselves." Akira explained before he tried to make them let go of Chinami's hand as they were now tugging it.

"We want to make the bets Christmas tree!" the girls declared out. "Come with us, come with us!"

Akira was feeling rather embarrassed due to the volume of their voice. He was just going to speak again when his fiancée suddenly laughed and crouched down.

"Where do we start then?"

"Chi-Chinami? Are you sure?" he whispered urgently. "It will get really tiring."

However, his fiancée actually shook her head at this.

"Akira-san, I really want to come. Please let me come."

* * *

The shopping trip took a very long time but it no longer seemed so tiring for Akira. Practically, she lessened some load for him since she insisted on taking some of the bags and held one of his sister's hand. This was allowed as the girls would take turn.

Mentally, it was good for him since she was really happy and this seemed to have rubbed off on him.

Her happiness also made him rather relieved because something had clearly been bothering her. The worst bit was that she would not confide in him.

"We…my parents and I used to be like this." She said wistfully, and he suspected that this was her speaking out aloud instead of talking to him.

His two sisters were staring at some toys at the shop, their attention was absorbed to the stage that their face was almost pressed to the glass. At such a time, all children seemed to be the same.

"…you celebrated Christmas with your parents, did you not?" Akira suddenly said, "it will probably be quite different in your uncle's house."

She nodded and then added the following: "And I have no doubt that it would be different in your hose too."

"Probably…" he would have said more if his sisters did not suddenly come back with a chocolate bar.

"Can we eat it now?" they asked. "Santa-san's helper gave it to us."

"It should be alright." Akira decided. "Although you two had so much candy today already. Remember to brush your teeth very carefully tonight."

"I will break the bar in half for you." Chinami began.

A laughter suddenly caught Akira's attention, and he saw that the sources was from a complete stranger. However, they were in a slight situation as she had two girls who were eating from the same type of chocolate bar.

"It is just that I thought you two were their parents and I was just going to say how cute your twin daughter is when I heard them say that you are their elder brother." Was the explanation. "But you two seem quite parental."

"Parents…is it?" Akira repeated thoughtfully as he turned to look at Chimami, who was wiping the chocolate off the girls' face.

He never really thought about this subject before- it was something that he knew would definitely happen, yet that was it.

"…and we will go home and decorate it." Chinami was saying.

Buying decorations and then going home to decorate it together…was this not what a family do with their children? He was sure that this was what Chinami's parents did with her.

"But Chinami, I think it might be better if they have a nap first." He suggested.

* * *

Akira was the mediator in F4 and he liked to think of this as a sign of him being mature. However, when Chinami was involved, he realised that he could be quite childish.

As he predicted, his sisters actually feel asleep on the way home and the two of them carried them to their room. However, Akira asked Chinami to stay since he knew that they would wake up later and create a scene when they discovered that she was gone.

It was also to get the serious part done.

"Chinami, your past – important as it is- will never come back." He said bluntly. "Therefore, you need to accept this."

"I know this!" she muttered as she placed the coffee down and bent her head to prevent him from seeing her face.

However, she found her chin titled up as he was suddenly beside her instead of on the seat next to her.

"I seem to have been a bit untactful." He said softly and guiltily. Her eyes, though they were not filled with tears, were a bit too red for his liking.

She shook her head in response before she looked down again.

"I look really ugly now." She said, but he ignored her.

"But it doesn't mean that the past is gone. It is still there, only that it will be different." He continued. "it is true that you will never celebrate Christmas with your parents again, but it doesn't mean that you will never celebrate it again. After all, isn't today a bit like the past without being the past?"

At this, she smiled and nodded, as she understood what he meant.

"You won't be a child again, but you will be a parent." He finished before he actually shifted closer.

"Akira-san," her words were very steady, indicating that she believed he would accept her decision. "I am not ready to sleep with you yet."

Her fiancé actually paused…completely startled. Chinami was just going to start worrying about whether she might have sent the wrong signal when he prevented her from doing so due to creating a new worry for her.

He began to laugh.

"I wasn't even going to kiss you, let along doing that." He pointed out. "I really was just going to embrace you. However, the fact that this was all that I am going to do is quite funny. Soujirou would never stop teasing me about it if he knew."

"True." Chinami muttered. "After all, you do have a reputation."

"That was before I met you." He quickly said. "But Chinami, there is something that I wish to show you."

Soujirou had once asked him how was it that their other two friends were so devoted to Makino Tsukushi and his answer had been that it was simply because Tsukushi was special to them, as well as telling him that being special was different for each person.

In his case, this was how Chinami was special to him and this was how he showed it.

Although, he thought with a slight smile that he was careful to hide from her, he was sure that he would not need to wait that long.

"This is what I want to show you." He pointed to the arch of the doorway.

"What is so special about this?" as he predicted, she went to stand right under the mistletoe that she has not seen before in order to obtain a better look.

"…people who stand underneath it must be kissed.

"It is not as if Akira-san never kissed me before." She protested.

"But this means that you cannot refuse or turn away even if there are people around."

Grinning, he did so. However, this was not just a kiss on the cheek.

"A fiancé has the right to give this type of kiss." He said wickedly.

"Is this really a rule?" she asked with a great suspicion.

He merely laughed before he leant forward to kiss her again, since she was still standing underneath there. However, he realised that he was always the one who initiated the kiss.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**_:Due to re-playing the DS game I was inspired to write this fan fiction. I think one of the biggest indication to Akira's feeling- the fact that he really love her- is how they have not sleep together. Because she really is precious to him, he is willing to wait._**

**_I also got inspiration for this story from Tokimeki Girls side 2, at the Christmas party, Chris will say that you are standing underneath a really good position when he saw you standing underneath the mistletoe, although I don't think that he actually kissed you. However, the event is really cute as he will quickly get you to stand somewhere else due to saying that it is too dangerous there._**


	7. Chapter 7

Nervously, Chinami stepped out of her room to let her waiting fiancé make his verdict. Even though the dress and shoes were both a perfect fit, while her hair and face were actually done professionally, she still felt very nervous.

Much to her relief, he assured her that she was suitable for the party that they would be attending together.

"More like a ball instead of a party." She commented softly.

After having attended a few of these parties, she realised that the correct wear was either a furisode or an evening gown. At the lesser formal cases, it would be a cocktail dress.

"It is Tsukasa's party, but it is never just about the person." Akira explained. "Everyone is on display."

"So what I do would have an effect on my uncle and you?" Chinami said nervously.

"Yes, but there is no need for you to worry." He quickly assured her. "All you have to do is to smile and follow my lead. After all, most of these people already know your identity."

At the very most, there might be one or two barbs, but the others would not dare to openly harm her.

"Most of all, just stay by my side." He added as he offered his arm to her. "And I will look after you."

"The duty of a fiancé?" she said rather shyly.

"No- the possessiveness of a boyfriend." He said, and this actually made her giggle.

Akira was actually very well prepared as he informed her of the people who would definitely talk to them, as well as preparing her for what she needed to say.

"Think of this as the two us attending parent's friend's dinner." He decided.

Which was actually quite a good comparison.

"We always thought that the alliance would be your sister and her cousin." Someone was saying. "But this is much more ideal."

"Indeed."

At the new voice, Chinami could actually feel Akira stiffening.

The newcomer was one of the hosts- Domyoji Kaede. The powerful matriarch of the family was a very imposing middle aged woman who was still very beautiful. However, there was something about her that automatically made most people cautious. One could tell that this was someone who would not tolerate any mistakes and her mere presence suggested that if she was not satisfied with something then she would remove it.

Right now, she was smiling, but it seemed a smile that could immediately be replaced. However, what emotion would replace it was better not known.

"Akira-kun, your partner must be Takashi Chinami. I have heard about you two's engagement but I have not had any opportunity of congratulating you two yet." She said in what seemed like a friendly voice.

Akira merely said what was necessary- because to do more was too dangerous.

"And when would the wedding be?"

"It has not been decided yet." Akira said before he gave Chinami a nudge. After all, it would not be good if she stayed completely silent.

"Right now, my uncle and aunt think that I should finish university before I marry." Chinami said- what she felt to be the safest thing.

"Oh, then you two might marry after Tsukasa." Kaede said this, as she kept a careful glance on Akira's expression. "A pity, I was hoping that one of his friends would marry before him and set an example for him. it seems that Akira-kun is quite a good role model for his behaviour."

With that, she left, clearly very smug.

"Akira, are you alright?" Chinami whispered?"

"…I just have a very bad feeling about all this." Akira said slowly. "I only hope that Tsukasa would be able to handle this well."

Unfortunately, hope was too idealistic a view.

* * *

The party, Chinami thought afterward, was certainly dramatic. Kaede declared out her son's engagement, provoking her son to tell the world of the one he has chosen.

"This…peasant!" Kaede snapped. "Do not be foolish."

"It can't be helped." Tsukasa said with a shrug. "I like her as I just do."

This time, his mother answered by slapping him.

"Wait! This is…" Tsukushi began.

This resulted in a second slap with a "Keep your mouth shut, you little adventuress!"

As if this situation couldn't get worse, the birthday boy then ended up disappearing.

"…so, what now?" Soujirou began.

"I am going to take Chinami home first." Akira said, noticing that his fiancée actually looked very pale.

"No, I will go home by myself." Chinami said steadily. "I will call someone from here."

"But Chinami…" Akira immediately protested.

"I just need to think alone." Chinami repeated. "I need to think for a while."

That was what she should have done, but that was not what she actually did. Without understanding why, she just walked and walked.

She herself did not know how long she walked, but it was definitely a very long time because there were little lights, even in this city.

Perhaps she did this because she actually, despite what she said, did not wish to think.

What happened actually frightened her- this was the extent of the world that she now lived in. despite the amount of things that people could do due to the amount of money that they had, there were often very little freedom.

Someone who was not suitable…could be treated like that.

Kaede's action was horrifying, but the others were equally bad because there were actually laughter and even agreement from the guest.

By this time, the blister on her feet prevented her from walking anymore, so she just sat down on the pavement. She knew that she was actually being rather foolish tonight, but she allowed this to continue.

How different was this world from the comfortable world she had shared with her parents.

Yes, the furisode were very pretty, and so were these evening gowns. However, these things could not be compared with the love and happiness she once had.

As she was sitting on the ground with her head resting in her knees, the first sign of the approaching person that she noticed was his boot and the ripped jean.

At this, Chinami caught her breath rather sharply as she realised her situation even as she tried to think of a solution. Her extreme folly had led her to this great danger.

Should she scream? There was no one nearby. Should she run? He would definitely be able to catch up.

"…Chinami-ojōsan? Are you alright?"

If she was not so shocked, then she would have laughed. This person, who was dressed in a very rough way, was actually using keigo when he talked to her.

"Chinami- ojōsan, this place can be dangerous." He continued. "May I help you in anyway?"

"Who are you?" she finally whispered.

It turned out that he was the son of one of her father's men, and this was his 'area'.

"Please allow to take you home." He continued as he helped her to stand up. "It is not wise to be out here at this time of the night. Even though I would protect you, I…Chinami-ojōsan, are you really alright?"

He was very concerned because she was actually crying in addition to laughing.

"…the wrong way around." She finally said. "It is the wrong way around."

* * *

The foolish adventure naturally earned her the scolding of her uncle and aunt, as well as her elder cousin. As this to be expected, she was mentally prepared, and she did know what it would be like.

However, Chinami was not prepared for her fiancé's reaction.

As he began to speak, Chinami realised why Soujirou had once warned her: "When Akira loses his temper, we all immediately shut up."

Although they seemed to have an advantage, as he would usually just storm off.

It was her fault and she ought to be punished- she deserved all this. However, much to her shame, she actually began to cry.

He continued- which she admits was what he ought to do. However, after he finished what he was saying, she suddenly found herself being embraced by him.

"I just want you to realise the extent of your action." He said gently as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You have no idea how upset I was when first heard about what happened last night…what could have happened to you…"

"I know…it was my fault." She whispered.

"But why did you do this?" he began in that stern tone again. "You ought to know how dangerous it would be."

"Yet I was safe." Chinami whispered and she actually removed his hand from her, as well as turning around. "The dangerous situation was safe."

"Only because you were very lucky, Chinami." Akira continued, but she interrupted him.

"Yet I was afraid at the party." She said. "Right now, our families want the two of us to marry, but what if they change their mind? I used to think that any disagreement of parents in situation such as these would just result in elopement, but now…I was much too naïve."

She did not want to think of what Kaede could and would do.

"That is not untrue." Akira admitted reluctantly pointed out. "But it wouldn't happen to us."

"How can you be so sure?" Chinami pointed out bitterly.

She thought of what the guest had said- the alliance was to be between his sister and her cousin. But then she turned up and the engagement of Akira and her was more suitable. What if the same thing happened to them?

"Because I would not let that happen." Akira said simply as he crouched down in front of her. "No matter what happens, I am determined that we will be together."

There were many things that she would have said to argue with him, but she found herself unable to do so because when she looked at him, she felt that what he said would come true.

After all, she was in love with him.

"But to think that this caused you to be like this." Akira muttered in disbelieve as he went to sit beside her and place an arm around her. "Chinami, promise me that you won't do something to stupid like this again."

"I am sorry." She could only say.

"But Chinami, there was no formal engagement between my sisters or your cousins, unlike us." He pointed out before he began to comfort her. "It is very unlikely that our engagement would actually be broken by my parents or your uncle and aunt. Even if it is for a much better alliance, this would be seen as breaking a promise."

In addition, they were both lucky with their relatives. Both his parents and her uncle and aunt actually felt that it would be too cruel to separate them.

"I am sorry." This was the only thing that she knew how to say. "Akira…what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Anything?" he asked with a light smile.

At this, she nodded again.

"You should be careful in what you says, because who knows what I might ask you to do?"

"I trust Akira-san." She said without any hesitation.

"Then this is what I want: for you to call my name without a 'san'."

"But…"

"Are we not going to be married?"

It was crazy, but this was what he wanted the most. Instead of sleeping with her, he actually wanted her to call him by his name more.1

* * *

**_Author's note: Well, this is just an oneshot idea that I had. The idea came from Akira's route in the game, he actually told the PC, after she got quite a scare due to what happened at Tsukasa's party, that this would not happen to them, and even if it did, he would protect her. But the idea is that she is the niece of the mafia boss in Tokyo, so what is dangerous for most would actually not be dangerous for her._**


End file.
